ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball QC
Dragon Ball QC is a story under the penmanship of Doc D AKA Darth Destructo taking place after Dragon Ball Z and ignoring Dragon Ball GT. Saga 1: Revenge of the Ginyu Force The story begins after Goku leaves to train Uub. Unbeknownst to him, Tao finds the Dragon Balls and brings back the Ginyu Force who have the desire to kill Goku, just like he does. The Ginyu Force abandon Tao though and plan to get the Dragon Balls for themselfs in order to bring back their captain. The Ginyu Force steal a spcaeship from Capsule Corp but not before they steal the dragon radar from Capsule Corp but not before Dr. Briefs yells for Vegeta to come stop them. In there fear, the Ginyu Force steal a spacesihp but not before stealing the dragon radar and escaping to Jupiter where they train under the intense gravity for 1 years until they are the strongest fighters in the universe again. Then they go to find somewhere to land and find Kami's lookout where the new Kami mourns Mr. Popo's funeral with his new apprentice Mr. Mikami. To protect Kami, Mr. Mikami tries to hit the Ginyu Force with his certain death technique, only to find his attack does not affect the Ginyu Force due to their faces being obscured by the new Super Scouters which can detect Super Saiyan level, fusion level and mind. Before Mr. Mikami can try to take them off, Guldo uses his new and improved time freeze to freeze everyone except the Ginyu Force who force Kami to make new Dragon Balls and dragons for them and give them a pair of Potara earrings that they are able to reverse engineer. The first thing the Ginyu Force do is decide to test they're power. The first one is Yamcha, who they try to beat with new attacks like the epic whole canvas eraser gun and negative zero gravity crusher balls, but Yamcha followed Vegeta's advice on how to get higher power levels by doing lots of push ups and sit ups and drinking juice and managed to survive and even defeat the Ginyu Force by surpassing Jeice's agility and tricking him into attacking the supersonic Burter and also doing lots of physical blows to Recoome and also finding a way around Guldo's tricks. Down but not out the Ginyu Force turned their fury on Gohan instead (because they didn't even remember who he was) and beat him at first, which made Gohan surprised at how fast Burter was, how tough Recoome was, how smart Guldo was and how powerful Jeice was. Then Gohan tried to transform into the new Mystic Saiyaman form which was able to beat all 4 Ginyu Force at once in 1 second. But then the Ginyu Force decided to get serious and won easily by Jeice and Burter combining to form a new and improved version of the purple comet attack which was powerful enough to knock even Gohan 1 mile underground where the Ginyu Force left him for dead. Then the Ginyu Force took on Piccolo, who proved to be too tough for the Ginyu Force until Guldo froze time except for Burter who was fast enough to put the reverse Potara earrings on Piccolo, which made Piccolo and the original Kami un-fuze into separate beings. Piccolo and Kami only had 1/2th the original energy after being un-fuzed and Piccolo was too evil like the original Piccolo and the original Kami too good to fight well against the Ginyu Force, and were also beaten. Knowing that something's wrong, Trunks forms a squad with Goten, Pan and Krillin to try and stop the Ginyu Force. Pan fights Guldo, Krillin goes after revenge on Recoome, Goten fights Burter and Trunks challenges Jeice. Before the fight though, Jeice says: "Hm, puny power levels are irony. Do you know your father killed me?" This surprises Trunks enough for a surprise attack, and he manages to KO Trunks in one hit, but does not kill him because "that honor is reserved for the one whom I owe the favor!" The others are no match. Meanwhile, Vegeta is having dinner with Bulma's family when Dr. Briefs mentions that the Ginyu Force stole a sapceship from him and mysteriously disappeared. Vegeta screams "THE GINYU FORCE? HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH NOT TO TELL ME?" and flies through the roof before it's too late, thinking "this is bad!" Before they fight Goku, the Ginyu Force find Fat Buu who they think about fighting, but Buu thinks they look like candy and almost eats Guldo before the Ginyu Force decide there power levels are great enough to challenge Goku and leave to try and track him down. With the Super Scouters, the Ginyu Force are able to lock on to Goku from anywhere and track him and Uub training on an island where they read his Super Saiyan level as "5" and challenge him to a fight. Knowing they are dangerous opponents, Goku warns Uub to stay back and starts fighting Recoome. When Goku cannot hurt Recoome he goes Super Saiyan 1 but is still unable to hurt Recoome, which forces him to go to Super Saiyan 2. Before he is able to hurt Recoome however, Jeice mounts an ambush with a 100% crusher ball that blows up Goku. Goku gets up, surprised at how strong the Ginyu Force are now and is left with no choice but to go Super Saiyan 3, which the Ginyu Force still planned for. By the time Vegeta had gotten their, the Force and Goku had already been fighting for 3 episodes, and just as Vegeta landed to fight much to Goku's relief, Uub got in the way and Recoome hit him with the epic whole canvas eraser gun, knocking him into some rocks and maybe killing him. With this, Goku got so mad at the loss of the only man who had ever been his equal he went SS4 and the force of the aura KOed Recoome in 1 hit! "Impressive Kakarotto, but prepare to meet your match" said Vegeta as he went SS4 too! Jeice and Burter were surprised but not that surprised and both of them revealed there true power also, which were both as strong as Goku and Vegeta. Needing a plan, Goku pulled out 1 Potara earring and Vegeta pulled out another saying "need a hand?" which Goku was surprised at but happy to see. Both Goku and Vegeta were about to put in the Potaras when Burter used his true speed to switch the real earrings with the reverse earrings right from Goku and Vegeta's hands without them noticing, so when Goku and Vegeta put in the earrings they did not fuze, but separated into Turles and Scouter Vegeta instead! Turles and Scouter Vegeta were stronger than Goku and real Vegeta remembered. As they were busy fighting, Jeice and Burter used the real Potaras to fuze into Burteice, who mostly sat on the sidelines watching Goku and Vegeta fight themselfs. After a while Goku and Vegeta realized that there opponent knew there every move and came up with a plan to switch opponents to make it easier. While Vegeta got to live out his fantasy of beating Goku (or Turles), Goku was able to let out his secret frustrations on the evil Vegeta as well. Knowing that they had discovered the key and that the battle was almost over, Guldo pulled out a desperation move: his ultimate attack: the time black hole: an attack that was basically a perfected form of the time freeze that not only created a black hole where time was stopped, but reversed, combined with psychic powers that would erase the memories of people sucked in. The black hole almost sucked in Goku and Vegeta, but they managed to throw Turles and Scouter Vegeta in and send them back in time instead. By the end of the attack, Guldo was exhusted, which allowed Goku and Vegeta to hit him with a doublehit and knock him out for the count. By this time only Burteice remained, but he was no laughing matter. Burteice was so fast and powerful he could destroy almost anything without anyone being able to know how it was destroyed. Separated, Goku and Vegeta were no match for him, and had to do the fusion dance fast enough to disallow the Burter part of Burteice from interrupting. After trying several times, Goku and Vegeta manage to do the fusion dance faster than the speed of light and become Gogeta. This still fails though, and the Ginyu Force seem triumphant standing over there two biggests enemies fuzed unconscious bodies. In victory Burteice tries to do a pose, but becomes incredibly frustrated with how lame he perceives posing solo to be, and is thus driven to tear out the Potara earrings and use the reverse Potaras to undo the fusion. Unfortunately for the Ginyu Force, their separation is exactly what SS4 Goku and SS4 Vegeta need to win there fight, and the entire Ginyu Force are sent packing with the advice from Goku to "become stronger! And feel free to come to the next World Martial Arts Tournament!" What the Ginyu Force do not seem to realize is that they have inadvertantly left there ship (and the new DragonBalls) with the Saiyans. While Vegeta calls Goku a fool whilst still being pleased to have achieved a new form, Goku is simply happy to see that Uub is really all-right (so they can safely save the Dragon balls for later), and bids Vegeta farewell. Vegeta, meanwhile, is suspicious that Goku may be returning to civilization to compete in another tournament again soon. What both Saiyans forgot, however, is that the Ginyu Force still had the Dragon Radar, with which they were able to find the regular dragon balls and wish Captain Ginyu back to them. To there surprise though, Captain Ginyu was still a frog! What they did not know was that in his frog form, Ginyu had evolved and learned all new techniques, many from studying the Z-Fighters for years kind of like Cell. Saga 2: Coming Soon! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Doc D Category:Story invented by Doc D Category:What If